This is a proposal applying for funds to help defray the cost of the 2007 Molecular[unreadable] Biology of Hepatitis B Viruses Meeting, scheduled for Sept. 16th to 20th, 2007. This is[unreadable] the next scheduled meeting in an annual series that has been held continuously since[unreadable] 1985. These are the definitive meetings in this field, which bring together basic scientists[unreadable] in the field of hepatitis B virus (HBV) and hepatitis D (delta) virus (HDV) from throughout[unreadable] the entire world. HBV continues to be a major global and US public health problem.[unreadable] Despite the availability of prophylactic vaccines, many new infections occur daily, partly[unreadable] because of the lack of an immune response in up to 10% of vaccinated people, but[unreadable] mostly because of underutilization of the vaccines, due to cost and other issues.[unreadable] Moreover, for the more than 350 million people already chronically infected with HBV[unreadable] (approximately 15 million of whom are co-infected with HDV), the vaccine is of no[unreadable] therapeutic value. As a result, every minute 1-2 people in the world die of HBV/HDV. It is[unreadable] thus critical that basic research continues and communication be nurtured among those[unreadable] working in the field. This is the annual meeting at which this interchange occurs. The[unreadable] meeting in 2007 will enhance interaction and dialog, through the 10 oral scientific[unreadable] sessions and 2 poster sessions that provide ample time for discussion, as well as less[unreadable] structured ?networking? time. A theme for this meeting will be host-virus interactions, with[unreadable] a special emphasis on cell biology, RNA metabolism, and antiviral immunity. This will be[unreadable] facilitated by two keynote addresses and a special workshop focused on biology and[unreadable] clinical importance of occult HBV infection. As always, great effort has been made to[unreadable] minimize the cost of the meeting. Furthermore, the Hepatitis B Foundation has made a[unreadable] strong commitment to support this meeting since 2006 and for 2007 and beyond, in[unreadable] terms of providing a permanent home for organizing the meeting and making its staff[unreadable] available for organizing the meeting and publicizing it, especially to universities with[unreadable] large numbers of underrepresented minorities. In order to allow the participation of junior[unreadable] and minority investigators, support from the NIH to help defray the meeting costs of[unreadable] junior scientists is requested. Limited support for meeting materials and organizational[unreadable] functions is also needed.